


Драбблы от Poltavka

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы (короткие зарисовки) от Натали aka Poltavka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break

Еще минуту, думает Корделия. Внезапно кажется, будто сердце вот-вот взорвется, будто она сразу же умрет, отпустив Эйрела. Глупый, заезженный штамп из любовных романов, но Корделия всем существом ощущает сейчас его правоту.   
16 секунд, 17… она ведет отсчет, радуясь каждому моменту, ужасаясь неумолимому ходу времени. Соглашайся, шепчут ей инстинкты. Другой путь никуда тебя не приведет. Соглашайся, прямо здесь, беги со всех ног, пошли к черту свою цивилизованность, забейся в укромную нору, напейся до беспамятства, люби до рассвета, будь рядом, помоги выжить ему и живи сама.   
28, 29… С точки зрения Иллиана они, должно быть, выглядят как древнее, источенное ветром изваяние, где нельзя разобрать отдельные линии, где изначальный замысел скульптора изменили хаотичные стихии. Нечто монолитное, единое, не подлежащее более человеческой власти. Жаль, что это лишь иллюзия.   
40, 41… Так быстро… ну же, делай выбор, разве ты не боишься за него, разве предстоящая разлука не сводит болевой судорогой даже навек занемевшие нервы? Ты не можешь не понимать: еще миг – и обрыв закончится пропастью, а что бывает с теми, чьи крылья сломаны?   
53, 54… Корделия едва уловимо стонет, стараясь подчинить накрепко свитые руки. Она не сможет этого сделать. Она и не должна этого делать. Нужно просто сказать… просто сказать «да»…   
60\.   
— Можно поздравить вас, сэр?   
— Нет, лейтенант.


	2. Где-то там...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приложение к «Сказкам на ночь». Название взято, конечно, из OSTа «Beauty and the Beast»

– Кому, интересно знать, я тут день-деньской готовлю? Все равно никто ничего не ест.   
Престарелый оруженосец Гру помалкивал, вяло отщипывая куски от горбушки хлеба. Матушка Файнс аккурат начала разогреваться, и если помешать ей в излиянии праведного гнева, то ему тоже перепадет.   
Половник брякнул о стол. Кухарка встряхнула солонкой, едва не высыпав в кастрюлю половину содержимого.   
– Вон милорд Эйрел опять с утра пораньше надираться изволит. Я уж и так, и сяк стараюсь, да подносы-то нетронутыми возвращаются, зато пустые бутылки только успевай выгребать.   
Суп на плите булькал в унисон сердитому монологу, плюясь горячими наперченными каплями. Гру вздохнул и скатал из мякиша шарик, потом второй. Еще полчаса, прикинул он. Раньше не успокоится.   
– А то глаза зальет, и гоняет, как ненормальный, на флайере. В прошлый раз думала – все, и костей не соберем по ущелью, придется милорду графу розочки над пустой могилой сажать. Или…   
В дверь ворвалась горничная Мари, едва не столкнув на пол горку бокалов, и с раскрасневшимися от возбуждения щеками выпалила:   
– Я видела девушку, девушку в саду! Она поднялась к беседке!   
На кухне воцарилась тишина, потом раздался стук опрокинутого табурета и топот. Дородная кухарка почти загородила собой окно, но даже сквозь небольшой просвет Гру успел заметить любопытно озирающуюся рыжеволосую незнакомку.   
– Сержант Ботари сказал, что она – давний друг милорда Эйрела, – тем временем восторженно продолжила Мари. – Ну не романтично ли?   
Матушка Файнс многозначительно покосилась на Гру и торжественно изрекла:   
– Благослови мою душу, неужто дождались?


	3. Хрустальные туфельки

Воздух над сбегающими к озеру холмами был терпким, сухим и золотистым, как вчерашнее вино. Они петляли по узким тропкам, и стрекот цикад победным маршем отдавался у нее в ушах. Корделия улыбнулась. Да уж, ей наконец-то удалось выиграть хотя бы одну из войн.   
– Я велел перенести твои вещи из багажника флаера в мою комнату. Их действительно немного.   
Она оперлась на его руку, перебираясь через небольшой овраг.   
– Можешь теперь всем рассказывать, что заполучил настоящую бетанскую Золушку. Правда, немножко неправильную Золушку – которая сбежала к принцу в замок, а не наоборот. Зато я до самого Эскобара летела в тапочках.   
Эйрел недоверчиво фыркнул.   
– Погоди… в тапочках?   
– Выскочила из дому, в чем была. И если уж пришлось оставить позади прежнюю жизнь, что значит пара туфель? Я бы пошла к тебе даже босиком – через всю Вселенную.   
Выражение его лица заставило ее спешно проявить интерес к лиловым цветам на обочине тропинки. Утром, когда Эйрел не обнаружил ее рядом, он выскочил на веранду с совершенно безумными глазами. А осознав, что происходящее – не сон и не галлюцинация, чуть снова не сломал ей ребра, стиснув в объятиях. Она и сама, проснувшись, едва смогла поверить, что не бредит где-то в военном госпитале под действием наркотика.   
– А какие туфли были твоими любимыми?   
– Красные. С высоким каблуком и тремя застежками спереди. Ма… в общем, мне их подарили. Сама бы я такие дорогие вряд ли купила.   
...   
На следующий день после завтрака он протягивает ей упакованную в желтую бумагу прямоугольную коробку с незнакомой эмблемой.   
– Открой.   
Из-под покрова полупрозрачной бумаги Корделия одну за другой извлекает пару кожаных туфелек и сдавленно охает, когда солнечные блики троекратно отражаются от новеньких пряжек.   
– Но как… где…   
Эйрел опускается на колени и осторожно примеряет ей обнову.   
– Точно впору. Мне кажется, это достаточно достойный способ упасть к твоим ногам.


	4. Штрихи к портрету

В темноте она излучает собственный свет, живое дыхание разгоняет шепот мертвых.   
Эйрел возвращается к сводкам, борясь с искушением снова посмотреть на Корделию и одновременно опасаясь разбудить ее чересчур пристальным взглядом. Что бы ему сейчас понадобилось для портрета? Не графит и не уголь, нет, нет. Взять серебряный карандаш, обозначить линию скул и шеи, сочно прочертить сангиной завиток над ухом…   
Ее присутствие заново дарит реальности яркие краски и смысл, делает вещи ясней и четче. Может быть, впервые Форкосигану посчастливилось встретить человека, который меняет всё вокруг к лучшему, а не наоборот. И теперь ему страстно хочется верить, что однажды они окажутся на одной стороне.   
* 

Очередная попытка вплести розу в узел прически заканчивается неудачей.   
– Дай-ка. Сам сломал, сам и починю.   
Его руки нежно водворяют цветок на место, и скользят ниже, обвивая талию.   
– Это было слишком долго, – приглушенным шепотом жалуется Эйрел. – Элис так резко тебя выдернула, что из меня повсюду нитки торчат.   
Корделия оборачивается и в свою очередь крепко обнимает мужа, соединяя порванные разлукой незримые чувствительные волоконца. От движения роза все-таки падает, украсив плечо графа белым эполетом. Корделия подбирает непокорный бутон и прикрепляет к парадному мундиру.   
– Раз она хочет быть с тобой, кто я такая, чтобы мешать?


	5. Happy birthday to you

– С Днем рождения!   
Айвен обошел вокруг подарка, стараясь держаться как можно дальше.   
– Оно выглядит как сопли, – обвинительно заметил он, тыкая пальцем по направлению к плавающим в подкрашенной жидкости тягучим каплям.   
Майлз предпринял безуспешную попытку выглядеть оскорбленным. Одарить тошнотворным сувениром Грегора он так и не рискнул, Марк (на его счастье) был слишком далеко, поэтому «настоящую лампу XX века» заполучил ближайший не успевший вовремя увернуться родственник.   
– Ты просто варвар и не ценишь антиквариат.   
– Я ценю вещи, в которые не сморкался целый полк джексонианских уродцев.   
– Посмотри на это с другой стороны: теперь ты заполучил возможность отыграться на моих именинах и выбрать в качестве презента нечто невероятно омерзительное.   
Лицо Айвена прояснилось.   
– Отличная мысль, братец-аудитор! 

* 

– Вы уверены, что хотите именно эту вазу? Если угодно, у меня тут есть Тиффани и даже Лалик… не такая уж плохая подделка, смею вас заверить.   
Айвен отмахнулся от комаррского продавца, с восторгом разглядывая каждое кричащее пятнышко на фарфоровой поверхности. Как там выразился Майлз, невероятно омерзительное?   
– Я абсолютно уверен. На самом деле, нет ни единой вещи во Вселенной, в которой я был бы уверен больше.


	6. Сюрпризы

– Хотела бы я организовать настоящую поездку в горы.   
Они сидели у небольшого костерка в дальнем углу сада. Корделия слегка повернула заостренный прут с насаженным на него ломтиком шашлыка.   
– Но ты ведь знаешь, с нами обязательно потащится не меньше сотни агентов, которые станут палить из парализаторов по каждому подозрительному кусту.   
...   
Весь минувший день был до отказа заполнен поздравительными церемониями, банкетом и прочими хлопотными моментами. Лишь около полуночи гости наконец-то стали разъезжаться. Когда последний флайер взмыл над озером, поколебав зыбкое лунное серебро, она поднялась в спальню, вынула из ушей тяжелые серьги – подарок на десятую годовщину, после чего переоделась в заранее приготовленные блузу и брюки, расплела узел вычурной прически и стянула волосы лентой.   
– Собираешься на ночную прогулку? – удивленно заметил поднявшийся следом Эйрел.   
– Собираюсь. И ты тоже, потому советую это снять, – Корделия указала на роскошное шитье парадного мундира. ...   
Огонь с энтузиазмом голодного тигренка хватал протянутое ему мясо, урча и шипя под каплями жира.   
– Прошу прощения, но экзотической дичи в буфете не оказалось. Зато никаких салфеток и тарелок. Никаких скатертей, золоченых блюд, кучи напыщенных форов…   
– И никаких условностей, – проницательно закончил Эйрел, нежно касаясь ее подбородка. – Спасибо за сюрприз.   
– Можешь счесть это моей фантазией, – тихо призналась Корделия. – Такую вот ностальгию. Тогда мы пытались выжить, а теперь воспоминания о том путешествии окрашены радужным романтическим ореолом. По крайней мере, это была свобода – хотя бы на какое-то время.   
Она вспомнила еще кое-что и хихикнула.   
– Помню, парни на базе вовсю обсуждали, сколько раз мы с тобой были близки – и нельзя сказать, чтоб за время пути у меня не возникало подобных мыслей.   
– Что ж, сюрпризы определенно продолжаются.   
– Ну и кто из нас более наивен? Неужели ты не допускал, что меня тоже к тебе влекло?   
– Эээ… нет – учитывая все обстоятельства. Иначе не боялся бы оскорбить тебя предложением замужества.   
Корделия покачала головой.   
– Ох уж эти барраярские мужчины! – она отложила импровизированный шампур в сторону и скользнула ладонями Эйрелу под куртку. – Пора бы окончательно избавить тебя от заблуждений – как говорится, лучше поздно, чем никогда!


	7. В центре Вселенной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия: «Игры форов», глава 6.

Окна в кабинете Эйрела были распахнуты настежь, позволяя осеннему ветру по-мальчишечьи сдергивать на пол разрозненные документы. Пара страниц спланировала прямо под ноги вошедшей Корделии. Она подняла их и бросила на край стола, прижав сверху перчатками.   
– Смотри, как бы совсем не упорхнули.   
Хозяин кабинета оторвался от изучения бумаг и усмехнулся.   
– Повидалась с нашим узником?   
Коричневый атлас прошуршал подобно опавшим листьям. Корделия небрежно расправила ворох юбок, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.   
– Бедняжка, он так страдает от безделья.   
– Зато ты выглядишь подозрительно довольной.   
– Потому что у меня временный перерыв в череде двадцатилетних беспокойств. Майлз, конечно, может немного побиться головой о стену, но и только. Боже, я надеюсь, это так. К сожалению, Иллиан не связал ему руки за спиной.   
– Скука пойдет ему на пользу. Она быстрее любого кнута заставит его ухватиться за любую предложенную работу.   
– Постой, но ведь не совсем же за любую? Майлз, видишь ли, считает, будто я ничего не боюсь. Не знаю уж, с чего он это взял…   
– Действительно, и с чего бы это, мой милый капитан? – поддразнил Эйрел, обнимая жену за талию.   
– ...но я стараюсь его не разочаровывать. С такими выводами ему жить легче. Хотя мне сегодня пришлось обосновывать ему приоритетность некоторых вещей по отношению даже к самой блистательной службе.   
Она нарочито призывно произнесла, подражая агитационному ролику:   
– «Только с нами вы обретете свою судьбу!». Бетанский Астроэкспедиционный корпус мог бы использовать нашу историю в рекламных целях – разумеется, знай они правду.   
– А какую часть правды ты выбрала в качестве обоснования Майлзу?   
– Всю как есть, насколько он в состоянии разглядеть с высот юношеского максимализма. Умом он, возможно, ее и понял, но вряд ли сердцем. Пока еще нет.   
Корделия ласково взъерошила мужу короткую седую шевелюру.   
– Но я верю, что такой день однажды наступит.


	8. Сердечные хлопоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия: «Танец отражений»

«Следовало выбрать наряд... нарядней».   
Тяжелое золото, пластинки корсета – единственная доступная броня и способ удержаться на поверхности. Нечто материальное, раз душевные ресурсы на пределе.   
Пустота внутри стремительно всасывает остатки надежды. Еще немного – и ее втянет туда полностью, скрутит в узел, круша ребра и сплющивая легкие. На секунду зал плывет, размывается нечеткими цветовыми лоскутками. На стены словно набросили алую сеть, забрызгали шелка и бархат.   
«Мой сын умер где-то там, за тысячи миль от дома. Возможно, его попросту выскоблили из криокамеры, как ненужный кусок органики. Мои худшие кошмары настигли меня двадцать лет спустя. Вы все, что бы вы ощутили, если бы ваше сердце разорвалось?».   
Корделия открывает глаза, заново фокусируясь на праздничной толпе, – и ловит отчаянный взгляд Айвена. Породистый пес на элитной выставке, которому сейчас хочется лишь забиться в укромный угол и повыть. Что ж, если нельзя помочь себе…   
– Элис, дорогая, можно тебя на минутку?   
...   
Жутковатая синева так и не сошла полностью с губ Эйрела.   
– Я, должно быть, напугал Марка. Скажи Саймону, чтоб не доставал его – мальчик тут ни при чем. Скажешь?   
– Непременно. Тсс, поменьше болтовни.   
– Прости, я должен был попытаться наладить контакт с ним раньше…. Вообще… прости.   
Он – неловко и скованно из-за датчиков – дергает плечом, будто пытаясь очертить невидимую границу, и она понимает, что этот жест охватывает долгие годы и шрамы от столь многих, по сию пору не заживших ран.   
«Ты ведь по-прежнему винишь себя, не так ли? Снова и снова. Ничего удивительного, что твое сердце не выдержало такого груза, любимый».   
...   
– Не сомневаюсь в отваге твоего сердца, но…   
«Но ты мой второй шанс. Пожалуйста, не забирай хотя бы то, что у меня еще осталось».   
– Я не могу служить утешительным призом.   
Она сплетает пальцы, словно пытаясь удержать ситуацию, удержать Марка рядом, в безопасности.   
Верно, верно, ты и так пробыл призом слишком долго. Я не стану так поступать с тобой, просто не имею права.   
...   
Наряд к Зимнепразднику щеголяет бессчетным количеством складок и сверкает не хуже дворцовых огней, хотя и, вопреки традиции, ни единой красной нитки в нем не использовано.   
На удачу, думает она, на удачу.   
Снежинки добавляют серебра рыжим локонам, но Корделия их не отряхивает. Растают и сами. Все, что должно, теперь пойдет своим чередом, заполнив пустоту горячим биением жизни.


	9. Память

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия: роман "Память"

Память теперь состоит из мягких пастельных оттенков, мозаики пробившихся сквозь занавески солнечных пятен, птичьих трелей за окнами. Симфония запахов, прикосновений и чувств, которые не подлежат записи, не годны для протоколов и работы аналитиков. Память соткана из разметавшихся по подушкам темных волос, небрежено брошенного на кресло элегантного платья, уютно разделенного на двоих затворничества.   
– Пожалуй, у нас есть определенное, ммм, карьерное сходство. Всю жизнь устраиваем чужие судьбы.   
Элис ставит на поднос пустую кофейную чашку, совершенно не по-форски слизывая с пальцев остатки крема.   
– Понимаю, почему Корделия с такой радостью сбежала на Сергияр – там ей проще защищать свой кусок пирога от всех, кто норовит его выхватить. Кстати, о пирогах. Матушка Кости просто божественна. Какая досада, что я не могу уломать Майлза ее уступить.   
Она смущенно опускает ресницы и шепчет:   
– Ужасно, наверное, что я… благодарна этому неизвестному заговорщику? Если вспомнить, каково тебе пришлось…   
– Нет, вовсе не ужасно.   
Саймон решительно предпочитает тысячам неаппетитных подробностей привкус персика и пряных трав на ее губах.   
Новая память ему нравится все больше и больше.


	10. Продуманная небрежность

Густо-синий шелк юбки чуть слышно шуршит, стекая с кушетки. Разбросанные в художественном беспорядке складки создают видимость пенящегося водопада и дополняются якобы ненароком выбившейся прядью на виске.   
– О, разумеется, леди Джиллиан сделала вид, будто произошла досадная оплошность, но меня этим не проведешь.   
Разговор плавно – не хуже шелка – скользит к очередной досужей сплетне. Элис старается не затрагивать требующих сосредоточенного внимания тем и сложных вопросов. А еще с некоторых пор она пользуется более резкими духами, подбирает ткани ярче привычных – частично из-за восстановившегося восприятия Саймона, частично из-за того, что его внезапная отставка словно дала право и ей ненадолго отбросить лишнюю чопорность, подарила лазейку в череде светских обязанностей.   
– Поскольку Лаиса изъявила желание совершить путешествие в глубинку, мне пришлось долго убеждать Грегора, что хор крестьян, распевающий любовные песни, выходит за границы допустимых неожиданностей и хорош разве что на сцене. Кстати, о сцене…   
Элис не хочется сознаваться даже себе, но в ответ на очередную историю или шутку она порой боится встретить недоуменный взгляд и услышать смущенное: «Мы знакомы?» Боится заново пережить кошмар беспомощности, невозможности хоть как-то помочь; боится слишком уж сильно даже для многолетнего партнерства. Потому она, всегда стремившаяся к аккуратности и точности, словно заражается от Иллиана его рассеянностью. Оброненная под шкаф серьга, случайно забытая за подушкой кресла сумочка, перчатка на кофейном столике… Она повсюду оставляет небольшие маячки в надежде, что они напомнят хозяину комнат о ней. И заодно напомнят, что он не одинок.   
– Замечательно! Итак, я вернусь в семь, и мы отправимся в Публичный концертный зал.   
Возможно, с точки зрения приличий леди Форпатрил гостит в особняке неподобающе часто, но, в отличие от брошенных вещей, ей не хочется надолго покидать Саймона в тщетных попытках увязать порванные мнемонические нити. По чести говоря, Элис вообще не хочется его покидать.   
День ото дня это нежелание крепнет, воплощаясь в затянувшихся до глубокой ночи визитах. Вот и сейчас она медлит на пороге бывшей гостиной графа Петра, до последнего оттягивая момент разлуки. Расшитая мелким узором шаль, выскользнув из её рук, падает на пол. Саймон подхватывает легкую ткань, набрасывает Элис на плечи и после минутного колебания обнимает поверх, шепча:   
– Пожалуйста… останься сегодня со мной.   
Она мягко высвобождается из объятий – только чтобы позволить шали вновь расплыться лужицей посреди паркета.   
– Я уж думала, ты никогда не попросишь.   
Быть рядом – разве это не лучшее напоминание из всех возможных?


	11. Вне плана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия: роман "Память" и чуть после

– Но когда твой зануда-капитан примется ночи напролет просиживать над сводками, надеюсь, ты вспомнишь мои слова!   
Каблуки Форпатрила яростно щелкнули и он умчался, едва ли не рассыпая искры. Делия задумчиво потерла щеки, взбила примявшиеся кружева на запястьях и направилась к угловой кушетке, откуда ее столь бесцеремонно выдернул Айвен. Вот вечно он лезет со своими глупостями в самый неподходящий момент!   
А ведь Дув почти сделал ей предложение. К сожалению, «почти» на палец не наденешь – несколько раз Делия замечала, как он, уже готовясь что-то сказать, стискивал губы и угрюмо замыкался в себе. Если так пойдет и дальше, они поженятся не раньше следующего десятилетия, будто в романтических историях времен Изоляции, до которых охоча сестрица Оливия. Ну а ей-то что прикажете делать?   
Кушетку заслонял внушительный куст с вьющимися розами. Делия провела быструю разведку, сдвинув ветки и заглянув в просвет – в ее отсутствие Дув рассеянно следил за танцующими парами. Как бы узнать, вспоминает ли он по-прежнему Лаису? Девушка нервно отщипнула с куста несколько мелких бутонов. Хорошо, Лаиса красива, но чем «армия Куделок» хуже? Конечно, остается ум, богатство и образование. Возможно, Делии тоже следовало проявить интерес к старинным преданиям. Было бы у нее тогда больше шансов заполучить Дува?   
По крайней мере, его улыбка по возвращении предназначалась именно ей, а не всяким ветренным комаррианкам.   
– Я уже собирался тебя искать.   
Делия скорчила гримасу.   
– О, прости, это все Айвен. Ему, видите ли, взбрело в голову сделать мне предложение руки и сердца – будто не мог другого времени выбрать.   
Дув ощутимо позеленел, практически под цвет своего мундира.   
– Что ж… мои поздравления. Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего.   
Делия недоверчиво уставилась на него.   
– Господи, я-то считала, в СБ тупиц не принимают. Кто сказал, что я согласилась?! Как ты вообще мог такое заподозрить?   
Оттенки зелени схлынули с его лица, уступив место румянцу.   
– Ты ему отказала? Отказала Форпатрилу?!   
– Нет, я поклялась ждать, пока он не прекратит вести себя, как двенадцатилетний! Конечно, я отказала! Да и с чего бы мне поступать иначе?   
Он лихорадочно сжал ее кисть, пристально заглянул в глаза.   
– Делия, я давно хотел… я собирался… выходи за меня!   
– Ч-что?   
– Выходи за меня замуж – и пускай все планы катятся к дьяволу!   
– Пусть… – зачарованно пролепетала она, совершенно не вникая ни во что, кроме гудящего в ушах «за меня».   
...   
– Ну вот, минус очередная потенциальная невеста, – мрачно подытожил Айвен, разглядывая сияющую счастьем и новым ожерельем Делию.   
– Разве тебе не отказали?   
– Но она ведь могла и передумать впоследствии!   
– Милорд Форпатрил, – к ним почтительно приблизился один из обслуживающих праздничный банкет официантов. – Это велели передать лично вам.   
– Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? – Айвен недоуменно продемонстрировал кузену наполненную фруктами и перевитую лентами корзину.   
– Пока нет. Вообще-то, на свадьбе принято дарить подарки новобрачным, а не гостям. Однако здесь, кажется, есть карточка. Возможно, она все прояснит.   
Майлз выудил из корзины визитку и прочел: «В благодарность за содействие».


	12. Трещина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: «Катриона замужем за Тьеном: семейная драма, которую героиня еще не осознает»

Последний спатифиллум занял законное место в горшочке. Катриона отряхнула руки от смеси торфа, земли и песка, любуясь результатом своих трудов. Поясница и плечи поднывали, но иначе никак – пересадку черенков спатифиллума следовало производить с максимальной осторожностью. Стоит повредить нежный, едва отросший корешок – и растение очень быстро увянет.  
Тьен опять задерживался на работе допоздна, но к этому она уже привыкла. Уложила сына, оставила ужин в духовке и занялась рассадой. Теперь осталось лишь обильно полить почву и опрыскать листья. Катриона держала горшок на весу, распыляя влагу и мечтая о том, как над черенками развернутся изящные белые ладошки соцветий. С головой уйдя в приятные грезы, она очнулась лишь от хлопка входной двери.  
– Привет! Как дела на работе?  
– Не спрашивай, – устало отмахнулся Тьен. – Я начинаю думать, что мне тут не место.  
Странно, раньше Катриона не слышала от него жалоб. Напротив, энтузиазм мужа почти не имел границ.  
– Что-то случилось или… – она быстро накрыла на стол. Люди ведь не так уж и отличаются от растений – без должной подкормки кто угодно почувствует себя неважно.  
– Лучше бы случилось, – Тьян без аппетита поводил вилкой по тарелке – А когда все с виду сидят ровно на своих насестах, только и думая, как бы поставить тебе подножку, их компания начинает напрягать.  
Он отложил вилку и взял позабытый на столе горшок с цветком.  
– Что это у тебя?  
– Ой, я не убрала… Это Spathiphyllum cannifolium. То есть, такое земное растение, из тропической зоны, – поправилась Катриона, видя в его глазах непонимание. – Всего их 36 видов и…  
– Снова ты возишься со своими сорняками. Какая от них вообще польза?  
Тьен опустил руку, намереваясь поставить цветок обратно, но его ладонь неловко дрогнула, и горшок грохнулся на пол. Катриона едва не вскрикнула, представив, как крохотный черенок теряется в мешанине осколков, однако керамика выдержала столкновение с декоративной плиткой.  
– Знаешь, я не голоден. Пойду спать.  
Он, кривясь, обошел пятно рассыпавшейся земли и отправился в ванную.  
Катриона подхватила пострадавший спатифиллум и осмотрела. Горшок все же немного треснул, прочертив глянцевый бок темной паутинкой, но других изъянов она не обнаружила. Катриона проверила листья и корни на предмет сломов и повреждений, подсыпала грунта, еще раз щедро полила. Привычные действия успокаивали, запах дерна легонько щекотал ноздри. Заодно ее мысли метались вокруг поведения мужа, добавив к боли к пояснице новую, не менее тягучую. Что произошло с Тьеном? Пришел не в духе, капризничал за едой, да еще и цветок… про язвительные слова в адрес своего хобби ей вспоминать не хотелось.  
С другой стороны, это ведь даже и ссорой нельзя назвать. Видимо, день был и вправду тяжелый, и с коллегами он что-то не поделил…  
С цветком все в порядке, наконец решила Катриона. Если внимательно следить за его ростом, соблюдать должный температурный режим, добавить удобрений и регулировать влажность, сегодняшнее потрясение никак на него не повлияет. Скорей всего, так оно и будет.  
Но даже когда она устроилась рядом со спящим мужем, ее пальцы продолжали ощущать неровность трещины, пролегшей по гладкой глиняной стенке.


	13. Оккупация

Его пожирало чудовище. Майлз не знал, откуда оно взялось – из лабораторий покойного Риоваля или цетагандийских питомников, но оно уже добралось до левой ноги и теперь с упоением жевало ее. Скоро нога исчезнет в пасти и тогда…   
Майлз заорал и проснулся.   
Маленький полосатый котенок отскочил, напуганный движением, однако тут же снова запустил в мизинец острые иголочки зубов. Его серый собрат свернулся в дальнем углу кровати, а еще один – прямо на подушке.   
Майлз вызволил палец из кошачьих челюстей и попробовал внушить их владельцу, что завтрак подают в другом месте. Безнадежно. Котенок явно решил, что с ним играют, прижал уши и принялся атаковать уже все майлзовы части тела подряд.   
«Весь в матушку. Прямо умилительное семейное сходство. Любопытно, где обретаются остальные монстры?»   
Ответ на этот вопрос он получил довольно скоро, когда в центр старательно накрытого стола угодила пушистая рыжая бомба. Наиболее пострадала ваза с клубничным вареньем и мундир Майлза.   
«Очевидно, после иглогранаты я выглядел примерно так же».   
Следующего домашнего террориста он снял с занавески в коридоре. Черный комочек висел на кремовой ткани, будто редкостная ночная бабочка, и надрывно пищал.   
«Что поделать, малыш, в определенном возрасте все мы пытаемся карабкаться вверх, понятия не имея о спуске».   
Шестой отпрыск Царапки таился возле лестницы. Засада была устроена по всем правилам, и удержать равновесие на верхней ступеньке Майлзу удалось лишь чудом.   
«Следовало бы настучать на них в СБ. Это же форменное покушение».   
Из дома он выскочил, едва не оттоптав хвост самой Царапке.   
...   
После напряженного дня постель неодолимо манила, однако, нырнув под одеяло, Майлз внезапно убедился, что манила она не только его. Разноцветная кошачья армия уже оккупировала почти все свободное пространство. Вторжение лорда Форкосигана было воспринято с царственным недовольством, мявом и фырчаньем, однако постепенно ему удалось установить перемирие.   
«Надо поскорей найти им хозяев».   
Серый котенок развалился на спине, выставив поросшее смешными завитушками брюхо. Рыжий свесил ершик хвоста Майлзу на глаз. Черный во сне подергивал задними лапами, отбиваясь от персональных чудовищ.   
«Хороших хозяев, чтоб зверята могли привольно играть и резвиться».   
Белый убийца целиком исчез в складках покрывала. Трехмастная киска широко зевнула.   
«И чтоб никто не швырял в них за это башмаками».   
Полосатый монстрик боднул Майлзу подбородок, потоптался на груди и завел удивительно басистую для такого тощего тельца «мыр-мыр-мыр»-песенку.   
«Конечно, найти надо… только, пожалуй, не прямо сейчас».


	14. Кот в сапогах

– Мур-мур.   
«И как я только согласился на такое».   
– Муууррр?   
«С другой стороны, мне и выбора-то особого не оставили, разве что между пятнами и полосами».   
– Эй, чем это ты там занят?   
Айвен запустил руку в сапог и выудил пухлого черно-белого котенка.   
– Уж не собираешься ли ты наделать лужу внутри?   
– Мууууууууур!   
– Третий раз за неделю – и что за страсть к ним у этой зверюги! Ааа, ну конечно, ты же родился в гардеробной! Обувка братца Майлза была первым впечатлением твоей кошачьей жизни. Похоже, неизгладимым.   
Он легонько щелкнул малыша по треугольному уху:   
– Договоримся так, приятель: я тебе отдам сапоги, а ты мне раздобудешь принцессу!


	15. Много шума из ничего

– Итак, у нас полон дом жуков и несчастных влюбленных.   
Корделия, тщательно инспектировавшая тапочки на случай, если туда заползло еще одно из созданий доктора Боргоcа, вздохнула.   
– Мы в своей провинции определенно отвыкли от кипения столичной жизни. Я-то надеялась всего лишь пообщаться с детьми, друзьями и убить остатки фигуры банкетами Грегора, а угодила в самый центр мелодрамы.   
– Старые добрые времена закончились, – заметил Эйрел. – Теперь, чтобы сразить девушку, парализатора недостаточно.   
Леди Форкосиган с усмешкой покачала головой.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что некоторые мужчины слыхом об этом не слыхивали.   
– А ты уже начала разрабатывать план действий?   
Она запахнула халат и решительно сдернула салфетку с подноса, заполненного маленькими аппетитными пирожными.   
– Не сегодня. Сегодня я не намерена и шагу ступить из спальни, даже если крыша рухнет.   
Эйрел пошарил по прикроватному столику, разыскивая пульт.   
– По правде говоря, я тоже больше предпочитаю шекспировские страсти на головидео. Что выберем?   
– «Много шума из ничего» подойдет в самый раз. И давай сочтем это добрым предзнаменованием.


	16. Долг чести

Хватка у крестницы оказалась стальной. Детские пальчики цепко сжали изумрудный кулон, и Корделии потребовалось немало труда и терпения, чтобы вызволить его из пухлого кулачка.   
«А совсем скоро мне потребуется терпения куда больше».   
Она вытерла порядком обслюнявленный кулон платком и взамен вручила девочке печенье.   
– Нам, моя радость, придется позаботиться, чтобы свадьба твоего сводного дядюшки прошла гладко, потому что я уже очень хочу внуков.   
В комнату нерешительно заглянул мужчина с пилотскими нейроимплантами на висках. Вид у него был слегка потерянный.   
– Прошу прощения, ээ… гм… ваша светлость? Я ищу База, База Джезека.   
– Они с женой осматривают дом.   
Корделия попыталась указать направление, в котором ушли Ботари-Джезек, однако с ребенком на руках это оказалось не таким простым занятием.   
– В общем, если поспешите, то догоните их в западном крыле.   
Мужчина начал бормотать что-то вроде «премного благодарен», когда его лицо внезапно озарилось широкой улыбкой узнавания.   
– Вижу, вы добрались, куда хотели, госпожа Нейсмит.   
...   
Озарение пришло лишь минут через пять, а настигла она гостя почти у самой лестницы. Корделия-младшая хныкала, выронив по дороге лакомство, но внимание ее крестной в данный момент занимали другие вещи.   
– Постойте… Господи, ведь это вы… это на вашем судне я…   
– Так точно, миледи. Арди Мэйхью к вашим услугам. Если снова пожелаете куда-то удрать, не стесняйтесь, только попросите. Я бы не удивился, от такой-то суеты.   
Пилот ткнул вниз, подразумевая шумливую предпраздничную круговерть.   
– Звучит соблазнительно, но нет. Скажите, госслужбы на Бете вас не слишком потрепали в тот раз? Боюсь, я несколько их раздразнила своим побегом.   
– Выжали досуха – правда, толку от этого оказалось маловато, учитывая мою полную неосведомленность о ваших планах.   
«А я даже не вспоминала о нем все эти годы. Если бы он мне не поверил, если бы не взял на борт… что бы со мной произошло?»   
Корделия сконфуженно застыла, и малышка, воспользовавшись ее замешательством, немедленно заново сцапала кулон.   
Ничего бы не произошло. Ни дома, ни семьи. Ни будущего.   
– Сожалею, что вам выпало столько неприятностей из-за меня. Я – ваша должница.   
Мэйхью облокотился о перила и указал на окруженного очередной стайкой гостей Майлза.   
– Да чего там… Ваша «тайная миссия» мне уже все сполна компенсировала.


	17. Сказки на ночь

– Сказку! – потребовал Саша.   
– Сказку! – пропела Хелен, встряхивая рыжими кудряшками.   
Лиззи уже крепко спала, но двойняшки во всеоружии готовились выслушать традиционную отцовскую историю, подоткнув одеяла и напихав под бок игрушки.   
Майлз на мгновенье задумался, и начал:   
– Жило одно чудовище, которое все считали принцем, и один принц, которого все считали чудовищем. И вот однажды в дремучем-дремучем лесу этот принц повстречал прекрасную девушку, которая собирала...   
«...образцы местной флоры для своего астроэкспедиционного отряда»...   
Глаза юных слушателей горели восторгом и сопереживанием. Саша непроизвольно барабанил по изголовью, Хелен прикусила угол подушки.   
«Хотел бы я знать, какие истории вы станете рассказывать на ночь собственным малышам. Чего достигнете, повзрослев, какую пару себе отыщете?»   
– ...но никто из родных и друзей ей не поверил, потому что кто же может полюбить чудовище? Конечно, они решили, будто она околдована. Даже хотели запереть в, ээ, высокой башне.   
Ему нравилось наблюдать, как они растут, как открывают для себя новые горизонты. Но порой ему ужасно хотелось выстроить башню до неба, оградив их от любых внешних монстров.   
"Да, приятель, а что насчет опыта борьбы с внутренними драконами? Твои не больно-то ручные"   
Он перевел дух. Дети взволнованно сопели, предвкушая финал.   
– Но она успела вернуться на рассвете? – наконец отважилась спросить Хелен. – Принц не умер без нее от горя?   
– Конечно, успела, родная.   
«Что очень удачно для всех присутствующих».   
– Они победили всех врагов?   
– И жили потом долго и счастливо?   
Майлз соединил ладони, захлопнув воображаемую книгу.   
– И то, и другое. А теперь поскорее спать, а то мама вас утром не добудится.   
...   
Ему почти удалось ускользнуть, когда из темноты прозвучал тонкий голосок:   
– Паап!   
Проклятье. Этого он и боялся.   
– Помнишь, ты нам вчера рассказывал про мертвого рыцаря? Как он лежал в ледяном гробу, а между тем верная возлюбленная разыскивала его по всему свету?   
– Ну, что-то припоминаю…   
– Это ведь она его оживила?   
Майлз вздохнул, вернулся в детскую и снова включил ночник.   
– Хм, на самом деле нет. Его разбудила другая девушка.   
– Поцелуем?   
– Почти.   
– И тогда рыцарь женился на ней? – Хелен, по обыкновению, стремилась к полной ясности в вопросах любви и брака.   
– Вообще-то, не совсем на ней. Он женился на…   
– Эй, сколько верных возлюбленных было у этого рыцаря? – возмущенно фыркнул Саша.   
– Не так много, как может показаться, – торопливо пробормотал Майлз. – Ладно, завтра расскажу вам что-нибудь менее запутанное. Например, про сумасшедшего волшебника, лягушонка и ядовитое зелье.


	18. Высшая мера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: «Майлз по каким-то причинам организует липовое удачное покушение на Грегора».

Всего ошибочней мерить жизнь мерою смерти. (Люк де Клапье Вовенарг)

***

Черная вуаль обрамляла бледное лицо Лаисы, подчеркивая шок, скорбь и отчаяние в четко выверенных дозах и заставляя Майлза заново проникнуться почтением к талантам Элис Форпатрил.  
«Замечательно в минуту опасности иметь таких генералов».  
Даже поверхностная подготовка похорон отняла у них куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал. Самые большие усилия пришлось, разумеется, приложить, чтоб покойный выглядел должным образом.  
«Интересно, следует ли вассалу принести сюзерену извинения в случае подложного убийства? Существует ли какой-то церемониал? Прости, Грегор, что пришлось тебя зарезать. Это ради блага империи».  
Стоя возле самого гроба, Майлз искоса оценил еще более помрачневший профиль императора с опущенными веками. Что ж, по крайней мере, не моргает, и на том спасибо. А то он собирался решить эту проблему старинным способом, положив на каждый глаз по золотой монете.  
«Грегор, я пробыл мертвым гораздо дольше. Поверь, ничего сложного».  
«Еще бы, ты же был без сознания».  
«Твоя смерть даст нам время все расследовать по горячим следам».  
Майлз зрительно просканировал зал, зацепился за побелевшего не хуже «безутешной вдовы» Айвена, за напряженную фигуру Аллегре, траурные наряды и горестные жесты. Уже скоро…  
Официальные представители графств закончили прощание. Потянулась вереница форов, среди которых он наконец-то углядел Ришара Форратьера.  
Время. Майлз нашарил в кармане маленький пульт и нажал кнопку.  
На белой перевязи Грегора распустились алые хризантемы. Кровавые лепестки ширились, продергивая плотный шелк над якобы пробитой отравленным стилетом грудной клеткой.  
«Он всегда воображал себя человеком действия», – сказал когда-то Бай. – «Его вовсе не требовалось особо подстрекать к соблазну преступить роковую черту».  
Просто сейчас черта оказалась роковой предельно.  
Ришар отшатнулся, взмахнул руками, споткнувшись на ступеньке.  
– Нет. Нет! Не может быть! Я не хотел…  
Майлз шагнул вперед, жадно ловя его шепот.  
– Чего вы не хотели, Ришар? Предавать? Оставить империю в хаосе? Продаться с потрохами врагу ради личной утехи?  
– Нет, я не хотел зайти так далеко… я только…  
Его исполненный ужаса взгляд никак не мог оторваться от ярких пятен.  
– Вы же верите в загробное возмездие, не так ли? Что кровь убитого обличает преступника, стоит ему приблизиться к трупу?  
Ришар сник, ломая руки и что-то бормоча. Майлз отступил и подал знак Аллегре.  
*  
– Итак, на данный момент чистка с нашей стороны закончена.  
– Я рад видеть, что она коснулась не столь уж многих.  
Майлз тоже успел этому порадоваться. Это свидетельствовало о том, что барраярская политика в последние годы находится на правильном пути.  
– В основном, все завязалось на Ришаре. Он-то далековато зашел в своем стремлении отыграться за публичное осмеяние. Даже преодолел ненависть к цетагандийцам, став марионеткой мятежных губернаторов.  
Грегор фыркнул, вытянув длинные ноги по направлению к каминному теплу.  
– Вот интересно: раздраконили его вы с Доно, а мстил он почему-то мне.  
Майлз отсалютовал собеседнику бокалом.  
– Профессиональные издержки. Ты в ответе за поступки своих подданных – конечная инстанция для восстановления справедливости, так или иначе.  
– Предпочитаю «иначе» – «так» обходится чересчур накладно. Надеюсь, ту мерзость, которой пропитали клинок, уничтожили с особым тщанием.  
Грегор задумчиво повертел пульт, взорвавший под мундиром пакетик с краской.  
– Хотелось бы мне знать, как организовал свою «гибель» Флетчер Джияджа. И что он планирует сделать с заговорщиками, пожелавшими стравить две единовременно обезглавленные империи.  
Майлз поежился:  
– А я не хочу. Небесный сад слишком уж изощрен в таких вещах.  
Он плеснул еще вина себе и Грегору.  
– Полагаю, самым большим ударом твое воскрешение стало для придворных хронистов.  
– И самым большим подарком – для межпланетной прессы.  
Майлз расплылся в хулиганистой ухмылке.  
– К следующему дню рождения презентую тебе коллекцию твоих некрологов.


	19. Дежавю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: «Грегор и Лаиса выясняют с примерами из своего детства на кого из них больше похож их старшенький, напроказивший в очередной раз».

За несколько лет брака Грегор успел достаточно изучить реакцию жены на неприятности. Поэтому беглый взгляд на вошедшую Лаису подсказал ему, что, несмотря на хмурый вид и поджатые губы, проблема не столь страшна и немедленного высочайшего вмешательства не требует.  
– Поздравляю – у нас в доме открылся театр военных действий. Мне сию минуту сообщили, что наследник империи стащил один из украшающих Зеленую комнату мечей и опробовал его на кресле.  
– Ого! Пострадавшие есть?  
– Кресло выжило, если ты об этом – хотя ему грозит пересадка кожи. Меня больше беспокоит, как Влад туда забрался – я-то думала, эти мечи висят достаточно высоко.  
Грегор выгнул бровь:  
– А он не признался, как?  
– Сказал, что – цитирую – «это не его тайна». И не улыбайся с таким довольным видом! Его шалости становятся день ото дня все более буйными.  
– Вряд в этом есть твоя вина. Уверен, в детстве ты была настоящим ангелом.  
– А я вовсе не уверена, – сухо возразила Лаиса. – Однажды я опрокинула суп на кузена Томаса…  
– … ну, это не столько уж…  
– … точнее, опрокинула кузена в суп – и удерживала его лицом в тарелке, пока папа меня не оттащил. Видишь ли, дорогой, Томас решил мне доказать, что девчонки слабее мальчиков.  
– Признаться, я не упомню, чтоб покушался на старую мебель, – Грегор благоразумно предпочел сменить тему. – Разве что на престарелых дворецких... Впрочем, даже это не было моей идеей – собственно, это была очередная идея Майлза, грандиозный план по захвату противника врасплох. До сих пор не понимаю, как ему удавалось меня подбить, мне ведь было почти девять, а ему четыре. Да что там, никто из нашей компании не мог ему противостоять по части убеждения. Хорошо хоть, Корделия в таких случаях прекрасно знала, кто является истинным зачинщиком.  
– Раз уж мы заговорили о Форкосиганах – на завтрак заглянула Катриона с детьми. Они сейчас в саду. Я, собственно, шла спросить, не присоединишься ли ты к нам?  
– С удовольствием.  
*  
На сына они наткнулись сразу же – тот мчался по садовой дорожке, прижимая к белоснежной рубашке горку истекающих кремом эклеров.  
– Мы делаем склад на случай осады! – возбужденно выкрикнул Влад, пробегая мимо. – Алекс велел собрать как можно больше еды!  
– Алекс Форкосиган, значит... – пробормотал Грегор, многозначительно покосившись на супругу. – До чего ж знакомо звучит...


	20. Вперёдсмотрящие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Эзар в последние дни и Саймон"

Маяк далёкий в темноте погас.  
Ползёт туман, и близок шквал летящий.  
Не отводи от горизонта глаз,  
Вперёдсмотрящий, вперёдсмотрящий.   
(с) А. Городницкий 

***

Массивный полог над кроватью раздражает Эзара. Давит, будто норовя опуститься, захлестнуть ворсистыми щупальцами дотлевающее дыхание.  
«Удивительно, что мои анализы не светятся ночами. Ощущение, как от солидной дозы радиации».  
Из всех предателей с ним остается теперь лишь собственное тело, и то ненадолго. Распад должен идти своим чередом, и однажды эта земля очистится – от него и от того, что он сотворил, в том числе. Но даже природные процессы следует направлять.  
– Можете быть свободны. Я просмотрел все до конца.  
К чертям сухие факты. Ему жизненно – какая ирония для умирающего! – необходимо заглянуть внутрь, под душевный фундамент, выяснить, что там скрыто.  
«Понимаешь ли ты, мальчишка, почему оказался в самом центре смертоносного танца? Впрочем, мне ни к чему твое понимание. Мне нужна преданность, которую, увы, не в силах обеспечить ни родство, ни клятвы, ни приказы – только чистота духа и помыслов, только личный выбор. Я отправил тебя туда, чтобы научить выбирать правильно».  
Когда-то император гордился своей проницательностью, умением видеть сквозь самые искусные маски – однако не смог вовремя различить гниль в своей семье.  
«У всех вас должно получиться лучше. Вы – мое наследство для внука».  
Эзар провожает удаляющегося Иллиана цепким взглядом из-под прозрачных век.  
Ради будущего Барраяра они обязаны смотреть зорче.


	21. After life

Она больше не могла игнорировать факты. Это не было депрессией; всего лишь естественной агонией смертельно раненого. И она не сдалась – просто, как положено капитану, выработала план действий с учетом новых сведений. Хотя, новых ли?   
«Ты знала, на что идешь. Ты знала еще сорок лет назад – с первым прикосновением, с первым поцелуем. Стоя в круге, знала, что назначаешь себе граничный срок, что никакие медицинские чудеса тут не помогут». Даже вице-королевские обязанности, даже мысли о семье.   
«Я сдержала свою клятву. Поймут ли они, если кто-то исполнит её для меня?» 

* 

– Я могу попросить тебя кое о чем?   
– Разумеется, все, что пожелаешь.   
– Замечательно. Тогда я прошу убить меня.   
Бежевый с серебром рукав взметнулся, перечеркивая саму возможность отказа.   
– Не смотри так испуганно. У тебя масса профессионалов на службе, верно? Несчастный случай, авария… что-то в подобном роде. Только наверняка – дабы ни у кого из моих мальчиков не возникло фантазий на тему воскрешения.   
Грегор вскочил с кресла, покружил по комнате, снова сел. Шок от услышанного не проходил.   
– Ты хочешь…   
– Знаю, знаю, читерство, – Корделия смущенно развела руками. – Надеюсь, Господь меня простит, раз уж «умерли в один день» на физическом уровне не работает.   
Ее улыбка стала еще застенчивей.   
– Кажется, в историях о заморивших себя голодом жёнах есть еще что-то, кроме глупых штук вроде репутации или политических манифестов.   
Грегор прочистил горло:   
– Хм, я... я, да, понятно. Но отчего бы сперва не попробовать помощь специалиста? Возможно, перемены в жизни…   
– Не испытывай на мне мои же методы, дорогой. Я едва в силах дышать, о какой жизни идет речь? Мой свёкор пристрелил бы лошадь, которая настолько безнадежна.   
Он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.   
– Корделия, ты всегда казалась мне…   
– Рассудительной? Посмотри на Майлза теперь, с графским титулом за плечами. О, ему приходится быть рассудительным до тошноты, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, бросаться напрямик без правил и барьеров. А я свой барьер более удерживать не могу.   
Корделия наклонилась и холодными пальцами стиснула ладонь императора.   
– Грегор, я присягнула в верности, когда тебе было четыре года, и никогда ни о чем не просила. Пожалуйста, освободи меня от служения, сынок.


End file.
